


Guild Wars: A Fantastic RP

by StarBlazerM31



Series: Guild Wars Fanfic, with co-author Katie Pitts (ongoing) [1]
Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: Daemira Flameheart, Elizabeth St. Clair, and Arikus Maglionis lost their home of Ascalon and now must forge new lives for themselves.  However, they discover that they are all part of an ancient Prophecy, and are destined to be saviors of the world.
Relationships: Justicar Hablion x OC, OC xOC, The Lich x OC, Vizier Khilbron x OC
Series: Guild Wars Fanfic, with co-author Katie Pitts (ongoing) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541845
Kudos: 1





	Guild Wars: A Fantastic RP

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an RP collaboration between myself and my dear friend Katie Pitts. We wrote this together on Facebook, so please forgive the grammar at times.
> 
> This is the tale of our characters going through the Guild Wars Prophecies campaign in fanfic form. It is written to assume that the reader has already played through the game and understands the basic storyline.

The warm sea air was a vast improvement over the icy chill of the Shiverpeaks. Their name was definitely true of the weather. Daemira Flameheart took off her heavy cloak and shoved it into the saddle of the horse she walked next to. She was very tall, slender, with black hair coiled into an upsweep held in place by an intricate headdress made for her by her father. Her eyes were pale blue with slitted pupils and black scleras. Her skin was pale white, and she wore tattered Cabal armor. She handed the reins to another Ascalonia refugee and proceeded up the long path. It was lined with stone arches and reflected Krytan architecture. Aiden had given her a message to deliver to Ambasaddor Braun from Ambasaddor Zain. Hopefully resettling in Kryta wouldn’t be such a difficult endeavor. Ambassador Zain had been a kind and caring soul, and she hoped that his words carried weight with the Krytan government. Having to flee her homeland of Ascalon had been an extremely difficult and painful decision to make and the journey over the Shiverpeaks had been even more painful with the death of her friend and prince, Rurik. The Krytans couldn’t turn them away...she just didn’t know what she would do if they did. She had lost everything she loved in Ascalon. Friends, her parents, her home, her security...she didn’t know what else she could bear.

Her older half brother Arikus Maglionis approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Breathe, sister. All will be well. We still have each other.”

Arikus seemed to have a way of reading Daemira’s mind. And he always seemed to know just what to say. He was slightly shorter than her, with long flaming red hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was fair but much pinker than his Necromancer sister. His eyes were a vivid blue. He wore simple grey Elementalist robes that bore bloodstains from a previous battle.

“Let’s just deliver the message. The worst they can say is ‘no’.”  
Daemira sighed. “You’re right.” She smirked. “And if they do say no, I shall turn them into bone minions when they die.”  
Arikus laughed. “And I will burn the minions to a cinder.”  
“Yes, that will teach them.”  
The two shared a laugh together, before proceeding forward.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth St. Clair smiled for what felt like the first time in two years. She was a young Mesmer, medium stature, with curly brown hair swept up into an elegant updo. She had the caramel skin of a native Krytan and vivid green eyes. She wore green Mesmer Rogue attire. She closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air and the warmth of the sun. She sighed happily. She was finally home.

Daemira proceeded forward and saw a man standing on a pedestal wearing impressive white and gold vestments. She approached him. He looked to her and said "I am Ambassador Braun. The undead problem persists, as I'm sure you're aware. Still, your people should be safer here than anywhere else. What can I help you with?"

Internally, Daemira breathed a sigh of relief. They had been expected. She handed him the note from Ambassador Zain. "We are the Ascalonian refugees. This letter is from Ambassador Zain."

Braun looked over the letter and nodded. "The undead have risen from the swamps. The gates to Lion's Arch have been closed. Times are bad indeed. I have been appointed by Ambassador Zain to handle the matter of seeing your people settled. The ambassador will be saddened to hear of your great prince, I am sure." He reached into his vestments and handed her another letter.

"Here is the letter from Ambassador Zain granting refuge in Kryta. Present it to Witness Casori, the city's regent. Perhaps she can help you."

Daemira took the letter. "Thank you, Ambassador. I will find Witness Casori immediately."  
Elizabeth stood close to Daemira, not really uttering a word. She was too distracted, excited by the fact that she was on familiar soil once again. She couldn't wait to see Hablion; that is if he would even recognize her. It had been two years after all, and many things had changed. Ambassador Braun didn't seem to notice her at all.

Daemira turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Well, I suppose this is it. Um...do you happen to know the way? I'm not familiar with Kryta."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Of course. Follow me." She led the refugees across Scoundrel's Rise, fighting the occasional mergoyle, skale, and undead along the way; but they arrived safely at the Gates of Kryta. A woman stood in the encampment wearing gleaming vestments of black and gold. "There is Witness Casori." Elizabeth pointed out with a small smile.  
Daemira nodded and approached Casori. Casori noticed the group immediately.

"Welcome Pilgrims," Casori said. "You must be tired after your long journey. What can I tell you about our fair land?"  
Daemira looked around. "Why does everyone seem so excited to see us?"  
Casori smiled. "This is a historic day. It's been over two years since anyone from Ascalon has set foot in Kryta. Saul D'Alessio would have liked to have been here for this day."  
"Really?" Daemira asked. "Since before the Searing then?"  
"You see back then, the three human kingdoms, Ascalon, Kryta, and Orr, were at war," Casori said. "We were so caught up in fighting each other that we all failed to notice the Charr amassing in the wasted north."  
"I know," Daemira said. "We were there."  
Casori nodded gravely. "When the invasion finally came, the human kingdoms were too depleted to mount an effective defense against the beasts. In the ensuing fight, Ascalon was all but wiped out. The kingdom of Orr disappeared in a brilliant flash of light and a billowing cloud of smoke, consumed by powerful black magic that to this day has yet to be fully explained. Kryta suffered quite a different fate. Faced with overwhelming odds and terrible ferocity, we turned to faith...and a man named Saul D'Alessio."

Casori proceeded to tell them the story of the creator of the White Mantle.

Elizabeth smiled politely as Casori finished the tale, then spoke. "Where can we find Justiciar Hablion?  
Casori smiled again. "Down the road to the southwest, you'll find the gates to Lion's Arch. Justicar Hablion is there. He'll be able to help you get accommodations and anything else you need."  
Daemira bowed. "Thank you for your help, Witness Casori."  
"No problem," Casori replied. "Hey, if you like living in Kryta, perhaps you'll even get a chance to join the White Mantle."

The journey to the gates of Kryta was trying. A Krytan historian asked the party to find him an Orrian text, which got Daemira's attention. Upon getting the text, they were attacked by undead shades. Unfortunately, Daemira didn't get a chance to read the text herself. The journey to Hablion took precedence.

"So how do you know Justicar Hablion?" she asked Elizabeth.  
"We've known each other since childhood," the Mesmer explained. "We got engaged a few weeks before I left to study in Ascalon. I promised we'd marry as soon as I got back...and, well, look how that turned out."  
Daemira's eyes widened. "I didn't know that you were engaged..." she said. "I hope you two can pick things back up."  
"I hope so as well. No one's recognized me so far, though." Liz replied sadly. "I've probably been forgotten..."  
Daemira smirked. "Or perhaps no one can see your face through that Mesmer mask."  
"Oh, right. How silly of me." Elizabeth chuckled, removing the mask and placing it in her bag.  
They proceeded on until they came across a group of White Mantle soldiers preparing to face the undead. The Justicar heading the group was a large, imposing man. His face was mostly hidden by his helm. He took notice of them.

"You've arrived in Kryta at the wrong moment friend. I don't have time for long speeches, but I'll make you this deal: help me fight these Undead, and I'll give you and your people passage into Lion's Arch."  
"Justicar Hablion, I presume?" Arikus said.  
"Tsk tsk. It's been two whole years, and I don't even get a hello from you Hal?" Liz teased, her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "That's a damn shame."

Hablion went silent. He shoved past his men and approached Elizabeth.  
"C...can it be true?" he said, his voice shaking. He removed his helm and stared Elizabeth in the eyes.  
"By the Unseen Ones...Elizabeth, you've returned to me!"  
He tossed his grand helm to the ground and gathered the Mesmer into his arms, kissing her deeply.  
"Took you long enough," Elizabeth smirked, noticing some of Hablion's men stifling a laugh. "Thought you didn't recognize me."  
Hablion regained his composure and placed his helm back on. "Forgive me, I lost control. We must deal with the undead threat. Afterward...will you see me, Elizabeth? I have so much to tell you."  
"Of course." she nodded, saluting him.

The undead were dispatched with minimal effort, however, there were casualties. Over the body of one of his fallen comrades, Hablion said "Be at peace, brother. May your soul find peace in the Mists."

He turned to his new allies. "Your bravery is unquestionable, your honor unmatched. On behalf of the White Mantle, I thank you greatly for your service. Our founder, Saul D'Alessio himself would have been proud to call you his friends. As promised, your request for entrance to Lion's Arch has been granted. You and your fellow Ascalons are welcome here. Come, I will escort you to town personally. We will make sure you receive a proper reception."  
He strode down the road for a bit until he came to a great gate.  
"Welcome to Lion's Arch."

The gate's mechanisms ground noisily and it hefted upwards to reveal the entrance to the grand Krytan capital.  
Arikus and Daemira looked at each other and he took her hand firmly in his. "Welcome home, sister."  
Elizabeth smiled as well, strolling inside the gates. "Huh. It hasn't changed one bit. I wonder if my parents are around." She decided to search for them later and stuck close to Hablion for now. She could really use a hot bath and some new clothes at that moment but decided to wait.  
Hablion grew somber. "We must discuss your parents. For now, let me get you a room in the inn. You look tired and hungry. I will accept nothing but the best for you." He cleared his throat. "And your companions, as well."  
Arikus smirked. "Nice to be thought of."  
"Thank you, darling," Elizabeth replied to Hablion sweetly. "It's good to be home again."

Hablion set Elizabeth up in the finest room in the inn. He had a grand feast prepared for her and her friends and saw to it that all of their needs were met. At the armorer, Daemira had a new set of armor made. It fit her well and was very sturdy. Arikus enhance his magic ability and learned that you could steal abilities from powerful foes. He quickly shared this knowledge with his sister. At the feast, they were surprised to see a face from their childhood sitting across the room. She was of average height, with dusty blonde hair. A flaming hound sat at her feet, and a glowing bow which seemed to possess the heavens themselves was slung across the back of the chair she sat it.

"Chera!" Daemira exclaimed.  
The ranger smiled at the two of them and rose to meet their embrace.  
"You two have grown since I last saw you," she said in a mellow, wise voice.  
"But you haven't aged a day," Arikus said.  
"Yes, Melandru has seen to that," Chera said, gesturing to a mark on her arm.  
"What are you doing here in Kryta?" Daemira asked. She and Arikus sat at the table with Chera.  
"A darkness threatens to swallow this land," Chera said. "I am here to aid in stopping it."

Liz kept to herself most of the time, her long dark brown hair in its usual updo; though she could change it if she wanted, she liked it how it was. She wore new armor, a fine purple set of Courtly armor, perfect for a noblewoman such as herself.  
She had been informed of her parents' demise when the charr invaded Kryta, which is why she stood alone, keeping to herself at this moment. She was grieving.  
Arikus got up from the table and cautiously approached Elizabeth. "I am truly sorry about your family. I know it doesn't mean much...but I am here for you. If you ever need to talk."  
"Thank you Arikus." she replied. "I appreciate that. You and your sister have been true friends to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Arikus offered a smile. He took a deep breath. "So...Hablion. That explains why...well....why you never seemed interested."  
Liz arched a brow, taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"  
Arikus chuckled nervously. "Well, let's be honest...I haven't exactly been subtle in how I felt about you. I mean...I left you that flower..."  
"Uhh, that was sweet of you, but..." she explained. "I'm afraid it would never work between us. You're more like a brother to me."  
Arikus felt the cold blow to his heart. "Yeah...that's fine. I'm glad I mean something to you. I mean...that's all I can hope for, right? It's okay. I'm sorry I bothered you. Promise things won't be strange between us?"  
"Of course. No hard feelings," she replied with a smile.

Arikus turned and walked away. Meanwhile, across the room, Hablion glared viciously at the young man. He quickly joined Elizabeth. "Was he bothering you, love?"  
"No. Why?" she asked, then realized the problem. "You're jealous!" Hablion squirmed uncomfortably in his armor. "No, why should I be! You are still my betrothed, are you not?"  
"Of course I am. I'm just poking fun at you, love." she teased, booping him on the nose.  
Hablion let his guard down. "Forgive me, I am a fool. Come. You must tell me of your time in Ascalon."

Daemira looked at Arikus with concern when he plopped back down at the table.  
"Didn't go well?"  
"Crashed and burned." Arikus let his head hit the table with a loud thud. Daemira put a comforting arm around her brother and slid him a pint of Krytan ale.  
"Don't worry," Chera said. "Trust me when I say that there are plenty of other candidates."  
Arikus chugged the ale with great vigor. "Yeah. Sure."


End file.
